Oubli et Pardon
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Après une guerre de quatre ans, où tout semble inscrit dans les mémoires et la rancoeur plus vive que jamais, Harry pourra-t-il convaincre Hermione de tourner la page ? DraMione


**Attention : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

** Oubli et Pardon**

- Allez... Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

Mutisme total. Ces deux mots résument bien les deux dernières heures que je viens de passer. Ou mieux : inutilité profonde.

Elle ne veut pas m'écouter... Et je fais quoi avec une tête de mule pareille ? Pfff... C'est bien ma soeurette ça ! Elle est butée, bornée, obstinée, inébranlable ! Bref, c'est Hermione.

Et le pire c'est bien que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est aussi muette.

- Allez ! (j'essaye encore une fois, quel gentil garçon je fais) Hermione... Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ?

Ma soeurette, ici présente, malgré ses vingt-deux ans bien comptés, n'a pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi intelligente, responsable, mature, sensible, énervante, adorable... Mais muette ça jamais ! Je suis vraiment inquiet :

- Il a changé Hermione.

- Je sais Harry...

Elle a parlé ! Ô joie, enfin ! J'allais finir par penser qu'un nargol avait mangé sa langue !

- Hermione, donne-lui une chance !

- Harry, je voudrais bien..

- Mais ? Il y a toujours un mais avec toi, allez savoir pourquoi...

Ah ha ! Elle a souri !

- Harry... Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

- À oublier quoi ? Il t'aime comme un fou. Il me sort des trucs débiles des fois. Tu te rends compte ? Malfoy, débile ? Il en arrive au niveau de Crabbe et Goyle !

- Harry...

- Je te jure ! Demande à Ron, demande à Blaise !

- Harry...

- Drago Malfoy et débile ne vont pas dans la même phrase.

- Harry !

- Oui quoi ?

- Il a tué mon père.

- Encore cette histoire ? Il a été obligé Hermione !

- Je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier... Il était debout, au dessus du corps de mon père... Je ne peux pas le regarder sans y penser !

- Hermione... Comment veux-tu guérir si tu t'enfonces dans ton traumatisme ?

- Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Hermione, tu l'aimais bien aussi...

Bien est un euphémisme. Drago nous avait rejoint après les premières batailles et avec Hermione, ça filait l'amitié parfaite. Il parlait d'elle tout le temps avec moi, et vice-versa. Dans leurs yeux je voyais une flamme insolite, brillante comme les étoiles, brûlante comme journée d'été... Mais les Mangemorts ont retrouvé Drago et l'ont capturé. Nous ne l'avons pas vu pendant un an. Jusqu'à l'assassinat de Leon Granger.

J'ai découvert plus tard que Drago avait été menacé par Voldemort. Ils ont tué sa mère sous ses yeux, puis l'ont averti qu'Hermione et moi serions les suivants s'il ne coopérait pas.

Ce pauvre garçon n'a aucune arme contre ces arguments-là...

Mais Hermione, même si elle dit lui avoir pardonné, n'arrive pas à oublier.

- _I forgave, but I didn't forget_... Harry, je t'en prie.. N'insiste pas.

- Si au contraire. Maintenant c'est toi qui va écouter attentivement : Drago est amoureux de toi. À une époque où il n'avait que ténèbres, tu es apparue, comme une lumière inespérée. Je t'en prie, ne l'abandonne pas. Il n'a plus rien que toi et moi : ses parents sont morts, il est détesté par tout le monde sorcier et ne trouve plus de travail... Hermione, je t'en prie ! Tu es sa seule chance de s'en sortir... Je t'en supplie... Tu l'aimes, je le sais ! Tu me l'as dit...

- Oui : avant qu'il ne tue mon père !

- Hermione !

- Je ne peux pas être avec l'assassin de mon père...

- Ce n'est pas l'assassin de ton père ! Enfin, pratiquement si. Mais réellement, il est une victime de la guerre, de la soif maladive de pouvoir de Voldemort, de la haine des mordus pour les mangemorts et surtout : de l'arme la plus dangereuse qui soit. Une arme qui peut détruire Drago : toi.

- Moi ?

- Son amour pour toi en fait. Tu es une des rares personnes qui lui ont tendu la main après six ans d'insultes, de mépris... Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean... Il leur a fallu cinq ans.

- Harry...

- Hermione : dis-moi si tu l'aimes.

- Oui mais...

- Le mais exprime une contradiction. Or il ne doit pas y en avoir. La contradiction est une manifestation de la raison. Or l'amour n'a pas de raison.

- Harry !

- Il n'y a pas que ma soeurette qui puisse être intelligente...

Elle sourit. Je sais que j'ai frappé au bon endroit. Elle ne peut pas oublier encore, mais foi d'Harry Potter, elle le fera.

Drago, mon ami ! Ceci est une promesse : elle et toi serez ensemble avant la fin de l'année...

**Trois mois plus tard**

- Harry ! Harry !

Marcus m'appelle... Bizarre, il n'est pas aussi excité d'habitude (sauf pour les parties de Quidditch).

- Tu as lu les journaux ?

- Non.

Oh ! Voilà Hannah Abbott-Flint qui entre dans mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là à toujours squatter ?

Hannah me tend le Quotidien de Poudlard, un journal né pendant la Résistance contre Voldemort.

**DRAGO MALFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER : ENFIN ENSEMBLE ?**

Et mes deux amis, sur la photo, riaient aux éclats, dans le parc de la ville où ma soeurette travaille, comme aide aux victimes de la guerre (elle devrait déjà se soigner aussi).

- Alors ? me fait Marcus. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que j'ai tenu ma promesse !

Mot de l'auteur : histoire écrite sur un coup de tête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)


End file.
